


シャボン玉天国 ch7-9

by minami_bee



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minami_bee/pseuds/minami_bee





	シャボン玉天国 ch7-9

7、

他心安理得在我家住了下来，因为我拿出通帐和印章扬言包他。或许他没料到我会如此毫无廉耻，在刚得知我们是亲兄弟之后还愿意花钱和他搞乱伦，不过阿一适应性显然也很强，迅速以一种全不在意的态度边逗猫边问我，你有钱吗？真是够小看人，当牛郎这些年赚到的几乎让我数都数不过来，我穷的快只剩下钱了。

猫是他从路边抱回来的，乌漆麻黑看不出洁净肮脏，但伸手一摸跳蚤屎就簌簌的自猫毛间掉下来。我疑心放它进门我家势必要大闹虫灾，左拦右拦，还是没挡住阿一从我腋下咻地窜过去直奔进浴室。万幸他手脚够快动作够及时，跳蚤没能星星之火燎原，我们收获了一条精瘦的好猫。好猫在大嚼了两三天好饭后肉眼可见的油光水滑了起来，阿一就经常抱着它缩在角落，专心致志对它或揉搓或抚摸，简直爱不释手。我下了班回去，往往是家庭影院开得震天响，他看都不看跟猫腻在一块儿。我能猜测到他怕寂寞——凡是家里有兄弟姐妹的小孩都怕寂寞，我也是。

“今天有没有乖乖的啊？”

“没抓沙发，”阿一声音少见的透着快乐，“给它剪了指甲。”

“我没说黑仔。”

“什么？”

我弯腰扳过他下巴，咧开嘴朝他嘻嘻一笑：“我问我的阿一有没有乖乖的啊？”

他拒绝回答，却仰头和我接吻，亲的啧啧有声、非常色情。大概是心情真的很好，待我直起身后，他又非常自觉的将脸靠近我的股间，用牙齿去解开扣子和拉链。他用牙齿去衔我尚未充血的器官，痛楚令我嘶哈抽气，他的技巧又令我迅速勃起，做到一半我把他推开，他不满地看我，唇齿间拉出条粘稠银丝，啪嗒滴落在地板上。

我单手松开领带，另只手抓住他的刘海强迫他仰头：“接下来就要干你了，别着急。”

他低低地发笑，这人是个彻头彻尾的受虐狂：“那就直接插我。”

我从善如流扒下他的运动裤，他里面根本没穿内裤，自主摆出了一个马上就可以供人插入俯趴的姿势。随手抓过沙发背上的润滑剂淋到自己性器上，那冰冷而黏滑的触感确实有些讨厌，我将前端抵在他穴口上，那里毫无廉耻地收缩起来吮吸着我的龟头，我朝他雪白的屁股上打了一巴掌，他发出一声惊诧的呻吟，有点吃惊的扭头瞪我：“要干快干，不举。”

“说话真难听，”说着我又在上面抽了一下，他猛然夹紧了腿，肌肉颤抖着，“拜托人的时候要说敬语。”

他隔了好久，久到我觉得自己都要萎了的时候才小声说：“……求你。”

那声音比起欲火中烧更偏向于委屈，他的示弱如此充满诱惑力，我几乎是无可忍耐地将阴茎顶进他体内，阿一啊得尖叫一声，但绝对不是因为痛——他早就准备好了，里面柔软湿润。他是个蓄谋已久的骗子，我是个上当受骗的傻瓜。之前种种铺垫都不过是他用来调情的演技。

“你弟弟们、知道、你这么浪吗？”

“啊、啊啊…不………嗯……知道！”他连喘带吼地说，“他们又没干……哈啊、啊我！”

我毫无怜惜地干着他，既不考虑他舒不舒服、也不考虑我是不是真的用力过猛，手紧紧掐着他腰间，那里迅速留下来肿胀的红痕。我的性器在他肠道里翻搅，仿佛每下动作他都非常受用、爽到升天，一边动腰一边配合我进出收缩或放松肌肉，真是千锤百炼的技巧。我低头去吻他的后颈，他哆嗦了一下扭头看我，用几近泫然欲泣的表情。

“お兄ちゃん……”

我当场缴械。

阿一满脸坏笑，讽刺我说：“早漏。”

这唇舌淬了甜蜜毒药。

 

8

“小松先生最近看起来心情很好，有什么好事吗？”

“哎呀，说到底男人就是因为这个啦～”洋洋得意地故意翘起小拇指对后辈牛郎说，今夜依旧是人生Peak的桃花期，奉承着“不愧是小松先生”的后辈，即使是套近乎的社交辞令听起来也有些动人了。和阿一在一起胡闹固然愉快，但工作我也并不讨厌，更何况今天可是大客豆豆子来的日子。在十代以清纯偶像身份出道，是时下非常少见的solo形式，颇有昭和感的形象赢得了相当大的好感度，可惜作为艺能人实在不够谨慎、或许是得到国民偶像之名便放松下来了吧，接二连三被周刊志拍到与大型企业高层人员深夜出入高档俱乐部的身影，似乎是厌倦了解释，豆豆子堂堂正正地宣言：“就是想成为有钱人、然后被粉丝百般奉承啊！”那身姿在我看来超乎寻常的帅气，可惜普通人并不能理解豆豆子的感性，她很快从清纯女偶像高高在上的王座上跌下来，如愿以偿成为了大富豪的地下爱人。或许是生活真的很无聊吧，她时不时就会过来散金，刷的黑卡大概也是从对方那里拿到的副卡。不过多亏了像豆豆子一样的客人，我们这边可是乐得接待。

在开着派对喧闹的店内，今夜的豆豆子也依旧是舞台主角，那可爱脸蛋与五年前出道时看不出任何变化。时而像小女孩儿般被怜爱、时而像女王般被敬奉，只要客人想要，付出足够对价我们统统能够实现，说是成人的梦之国也不为过吧？我和贩梦的老鼠吉祥物也没有什么区别。

“……散发出令人讨厌的气息。”

“我吗？哎呀豆豆子，这可真是伤人的说法。”

她打量着我，眼神仿佛在估价，最后才丢下一句你走开。大小姐的心情永远是第一位的，作为仆人的我乖乖退散，正好被冷落到的常连客问我，不出去兜风吗？反正失去了今日主角的恩宠，我跟上面打过招呼后被一路带去了沿海高速，吹着夏日难得的凉爽夜风，我久违地抱了女人。

啊啊，豪车、美酒和女人！世界上所有男人向往的生活，是我无限循环的日常。怎么样，很讨打的台词吧？

 

“散发出令人讨厌的气息。”

“连你都这么说？！”

说出和之前豆豆子同样发言的阿一，动物似的抽着鼻子乱嗅。虽然问心有愧，但我态度坦荡，毕竟我和阿一之间是钱色交易，并非谈情说爱。万幸他也不是不识趣的人，敏感地察觉到了不对劲却没有继续追问，大概也算是pro的素养之一。他上身随便穿着一件破T恤、双腿光裸地吹着空调，猫蜷缩在他脚侧，不过我蛋蛋里挤不出来精液了，今夜相敬如宾，真正兄弟般睡了一觉。

翌日清晨，阿一把我踹醒，怀里兜着猫，不耐烦地说：“我走了，欢迎下次惠顾。”

一片睡眼惺忪之际，我放他离开了我家。直到彻底睡醒去翻日历，才发现恰好过了一个月。

这家伙个性还挺认真。

 

9

失去了一松和猫的房间一口气变得寂寞起来，回家时不经意看到残存着对方影子的物件就总是提醒着我那一个月情色浪漫的荒唐剧。抽屉里留着一管拿来当润滑用的马应龙软膏，铝皮捏得乱七八糟，不知道其中到底剩下多少。但阿一总是很湿，像女孩子那样分泌出黏糊糊滑溜溜的体液，润滑用得很少。可能他天赋异禀……在回想到我们是同卵而生的瞬间，我猛地打了个寒噤。莫非我也是有此神技？想到就恶寒，宁可认为是他后天修炼。

“还要家庭聚会？好麻烦啊。”

我嘴里含着牙刷，舌苔上传来一阵阵激爽薄荷牙膏味儿。空松不知道我无心聊天只想漱口，自顾自地说：“是啊，增进兄弟间的亲睦关系难道不是一件非常美好的事吗，my brother！”

“啊抱歉，你说什么？没太听清楚啊，哈哈。”

已经习惯了兄弟们盐对应，空松毫无动摇地将话继续将下去：“为了我们松野家的兄弟特此举行夏日山林野游大会！”

你这么起劲儿干嘛啊，又不是想去参加林间学校的小学生……

“我pass，工作休息业绩会出问题，你们爱去就去吧。不过大哥我可不会出钱的哟。”

“理所当然的人渣发言？！”

已经进入二十代后半还表现出中二病尚未痊愈的模样，在警署工作的空松刨去很痛的那部分大概是和轻松差不多程度的正经人。

“可是一松那边已经答应下了这次邀约，”听到阿一的名字我才抬起头，空松表情意外地认真，“不要让敬爱的母上大人伤透了心啊，小松！”

……说出这种台词气氛全浪费了。


End file.
